The Clinical Research Center of the Brigham and Women's Hospital has as its major goal the application of basic research knowledge to better understanding, diagnosis, and treatment of human disease. To achieve this aim, interdisciplinary clinical investigation will be carried out by members of the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Anesthesia, Radiology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Radiation Therapy, and Orthopedics at the Brigham and Women's Hospital, and the Departments of Medicine at the New England Deaconess Hospital and Joslin Research Foundation. Their efforts will be supported by research laboratories at this hospital, the Harvard Medical School, the Harvard School of Public Health, Joslin Diabetes Foundation, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Children's Hospital Medical Center, and Boston University School of Medicine.